


Prank War

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [16]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Payback, Possessive Behavior, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: It started as an accident.It wasn't forgotten.
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638363
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies~ Sorry for the delay in posts. I've been preoccupied and my writing kind of took a back burner to some things. Still I'm back with a new interlude - the Prank War. Some of this I alluded to in Text chapters, so for those wondering about Ruki's clothes or Kyo's notebooks... Mystery solved! Also, the last chapter for This Is Where It Starts will hopefully be up soon as well. ^_^ Enjoy!

It started with an accident.

That was in no way Kyo's fault. Not that Ruki would believe him in a million years, but it was the truth. At least according to Kyo. Which makes it the truth, right?

Of course it does.

____________________

"You said it was by the door, right?" Ruki asked half way out of the car before Kyo could even fully park the vehicle in the underground garage.

"Yes, for the thousandth time Ruki. It's by the door," Kyo rolled his eyes. Already Ruki had asked him the same question five times and the answer still hadn't changed. "Would you just hurry up already? It's cold and you're just standing there with the door open like a moron."

"Fuck you," Ruki laughed. Slamming the door shut deliberately in the face of Kyo's comment as he started making his way around the car and towards the elevator.

Rolling his eyes again because it was his favorite thing to do when he was with Ruki, Kyo took a moment to stretch now that they've stopped. As much as he enjoyed writing and arranging songs, sitting for hours on end just killed his back and knees. Now he's stuck in the car, driving Ruki around for his errands because the other man didn't want to drive himself and Kyo wouldn't let him call up a crew member to take him. Call him annoying, but Kyo really didn't like having a bunch of people hanging around them and their apartment after they had finished for the day. This was their time to be semi-normal people. And normal people didn't have chauffeurs driving them to and from the post office and the fresh market.

And yeah, sure, that means that Kyo has to do boring and stupid things like waiting around in the car while Ruki picks up a few ingredients for dinner or stops by the lab to pick up the latest test products for his upcoming brand. But that's fine. Because as boring or stupid as those tasks are, it still brings a smile to Ruki's face whenever he looks over and sees Kyo there with him. For whatever brief period of time the two are able to spend with each other lately. And for that smile Kyo would do almost anything.

Like sit in a car for over ten minutes when it should only have taken two.

What the fuck was Ruki doing up there anyway? Did he get stuck in the elevator again?

As if summoned by his thoughts, Kyo heard Ruki approaching - hard not to with the size of those chunky heels - before he finally saw the man. With the sought after bag in hand and Koron safely tucked away in a bag under his other arm, Ruki made his way back to the car. Of course he had to bring along the tiny menace, couldn't go longer than an hour without that damned dog.

A sudden buzz in his pocket informed Kyo that he had an incoming text message. Cursing under his breath, Kyo fumbled in his seat to reach for the phone since he forgot to take it out of his pocket before he got in the vehicle. Unfortunately, bad hand placement caused him to lean against the horn for just a brief moment. The sudden honk startled him and he immediately yanked his hand off the wheel just as Ruki was passing the front of the car. The unexpected noise caused Ruki to jump as well, letting out a shout of surprise along with a sharp bark from Koron. It quickly turned into a string of cuss words directed at Kyo. Not that Kyo cared. Too busy laughing at the sight to care.

"You're such a fucking asshole," Ruki immediately said as soon as he got the door open and was back in the passenger seat.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Kyo defended, phone held up as evidence.

"Were you taking a video of that?!"

"What?! No," Kyo sputtered, thrown off by Ruki's leap in logic. "I would never do something like that to you."

Ruki didn't buy it. Obviously, from the harsh glare he was giving Kyo. "Yeah. Right."

"Whatever. You ready to go?"

"You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

"It was an accident!" Kyo cried out with a groan. Again, all he got in return was harder glare and Ruki's pouty face. It was supposed to make Kyo feel guilty enough into apologizing or at least own up to the guilt. It hasn't worked yet, but Kyo's proud of Ruki's commitment to the face.

Still doesn't mean it works on him.

When it appeared that Ruki was going to let it go, because it really had been an accident, Kyo took the chance to glance at his phone. Long enough to see who had sent the text message and decide whether or not he should even bother reading it. Kaoru's name flashed across the screen, followed by the first part of the message which appeared to be nothing more than a reminder that Kyo's scheduled for his part at the studio in two days. Not worth his time and certainly not worth a response.

Throwing his phone in the console between the seats, not even caring that he might have damaged the corner or banged it against something else inside, Kyo returns his hands to the steering wheel and the gear shift. Ready to resume the endless list of errands Ruki has planned for the day.

"I'm still going to get you back for this," Ruki casually threw out as the two exited the underground garage and merged with evening traffic.

"I'm sure you will," Kyo rolled his eyes, shrugging Ruki's threat aside to be forgotten.

____________________

It wasn't forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Already the morning had been pretty busy. With a five am start, Ruki was pressed for time as he headed into the guest studio he had been using to the wrap up their latest single. Already they were behind on schedule, but there wasn't much Ruki could do at that point. Between Ruki being in Kanagawa for an interview and photo shoot in regards to his own product line and the others scattered with their own tasks, getting together to finish the album had been a little tricky this time around.

After wrapping up, it was a mad rush to get all his stuff together for the drive back to Tokyo and their apartment with the added bonus of a quick detour to pick up some very special items for today. He didn't actually make it through the front door until about ten and already Ruki felt tried and stressed out without adding nefarious plots to his daily routine. And still after this Ruki would have to go in again and go over tour dates and arrangements for their latest shows come this fall and winter with their tour manager. So much to do, so little time, but the most important part was that he was home now – and it looked like Kyo was too.

Perfect.

In fact, Kyo seemed to be having quite a slow start to the day. Must have been up late again watching anime or playing video games instead of going to sleep at a normal hour like a responsible adult.

After dropping off his luggage and letting Koron out of his carrier, Ruki headed over to the kitchen to start some much needed coffee when he finally spotted Kyo. Just beginning to come awake, Kyo was slumped at the head of the kitchen table, his hair a complete mess of spikes and imprints from the pillowcase brightly displayed on his left cheek. Curled around a cup of coffee, Kyo looked two seconds away from falling asleep in his cup at any given moment. Stubbornly trying to blink away the sleep as he sipped at the hot beverage, hoping the caffeine will wake him up enough to motivate him into the shower finally.

It was a typical sight by now, but one that always seemed to melt Ruki’s heart every time he saw the older man. Still, cute or not, Ruki needed to get Kyo up and moving around and, y’know, not sitting in the kitchen with a perfect view of the apartment. Most importantly, a perfect view of what Ruki was doing – or not doing. Originally when Ruki had made his plans, he had assumed Kyo would already be out of the apartment and he’d have to simply wait until tomorrow before Kyo discovered his ploy. With Kyo here and the car still downstairs, it was almost too perfect. 

Taking the coffee from Kyo's hands, Ruki pushed the man off towards the shower with a gentle command and a promise of more caffeine afterwards. Until he was fully awake, Kyo would be completely useless to Ruki's plans and the best way to accomplish that, if coffee failed, was to get the man in the shower. Kyo can try having another cup once Ruki was certain Kyo wouldn't dump it all over himself or fall face first onto the table.

Instead, Ruki happily drank away Kyo's first cup. Enjoying the super sweet yet slightly bitter taste since Kyo preferred his without any milk or cream, but plenty of sugar. At this point he'd probably need another cup himself if he was going to make it the whole day without a nap, including the shocking amount of sugar.

As soon as he was certain that Kyo was in the shower and not likely to walk out any time soon, Ruki got to work. Grabbing the supplies he had secreted away in his bag and Kyo's keys, Ruki rushed out the front door and down to Kyo's car. The gust of harsh, cold wind to his face made Ruki long for the warmth left behind, but Ruki mustered through. Kyo wasn't really one for long and super indulgent showers so he needed to be quick. Hopefully, he'd have enough time to get everything ready and hide the evidence.

It wasn't really that difficult to set up, thankfully. After a little research, Ruki had chosen something he could – hopefully – accomplish on his own without the aid of others. Most importantly, Ruki wanted to do something that would be annoying for the older man, something that would stick with him for the entire day, but wouldn’t pose any lasting damage. Ruki just needed to make sure he was careful with everything.

One wrong move could mean disaster. There would be no second chances as it would be away too obvious what Ruki had been trying to do. Plus it's not like he can quickly clean it up if he makes a mistake. No, if anything goes wrong then his whole revenge scheme is fucked. He’ll never get a second chance to try this again because Kyo would be expecting it and the asshole would even start taking measures against Ruki to prevent it ever happening again.

Not entirely sure if he put enough inside but unable to take any longer, Ruki rushed to bag everything back up. Making sure the controls were set to max and the vents were completely open and turned towards the driver seat, Ruki grabbed everything he brought with him before exiting the vehicle and resetting the alarm. With a forced casual pace, Ruki walked back to the apartment as quick as he could without alarming anyone. Even going as far as to calmly wave and share a brief chat with their doorman on his way back into the elevator. Once inside the apartment, Ruki took another quick moment to insure that Kyo wasn't around before double checking there wasn't any evidence on him.

Thankfully there were just a few bits and pieces, but Ruki didn’t want to risk discovery. Taking a quick strip of tape from the drawer of miscellaneous things in the kitchen, Ruki quickly pressed the sticky side down to collect the last bits. After that it was easy to hide the bag amongst the trash. Even if Kyo happened to throw something away, he wouldn’t connect the presence of the drug store bag with what was about to happen until it was too late.

Pretending everything was normal; Ruki calmly walked back to the kitchen table and took up his stolen cup of coffee. Luckily, Ruki had completed everything mere seconds before he heard the bathroom door open. He hadn't even realized the shower had stopped running when he got back. Ruki had just enough time to get himself a second cup of coffee and get settled in before Kyo came strolling back in, dressed for the day and hair still dripping.

"You're home," Kyo mumbled against Ruki's lips with a short, quick kiss. As if it wasn't obvious Ruki was back.

"So I am, but you're running late." Ruki threw out with a syrupy sweet smile. Not that Kyo noticed. Too busy burying his head in the fridge trying to hunt down an easy meal, completely missing Ruki’s strange behavior.

When Kyo started to sniff at containers, Ruki knew it was time to intervene. "I don't even need to look in that fridge to know there's nothing safe for you to eat in there."

Just to spite him, Kyo turns to give Ruki the perfect view of him opening up a plastic container as he sticks a finger into... mush. Because that certainly didn't look like any food item Ruki had ever seen and whatever it is, it's turned Kyo's finger an alarming shade of blue.

Blue.

There’s not a single thing in the world that grows or turns blue unless it was mold… and even then, only certain kinds of mold reached _that_ shade of blue. What the fuck has Kyo been feeding himself these last few days? Whatever the monstrous creation was, Kyo was getting ready to sample his diseased food right in front of Ruki, not a care in the world.

"Kyo!" Ruki shouted in horror, flying from his seat to slap the container out of the older man's hand.

"Hey—“

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"It's fine—“

"No, the fuck it's not! It's blue Kyo! That doesn't happen in nature Kyo, its poison." Ruki huffs, pushing and shoving Kyo until he finally moved away from the overturned box and the still open fridge. Ruki wouldn't put it past him to claim something dumb like that disgusting American 'five second rule' and try to eat it anyway.

No. Just no.

"You say that about every meal I make," Kyo rolls his eyes, but finally steps away from the mess left on the floor.

"Because I'm right every time,"

"Fine. I'll just have to grab something on the way into the studio." Kyo shrugs, trying to play it off as something tedious, but Ruki knows. Oh, he knows. This whole ploy was acted out just so Ruki would agree to let him get food on the way work - which meant he was after either junk food or fast food, both of which Ruki doesn't let him have often anymore.

It's not the first time Kyo's done something like this. Ever since he started his new diet, Kyo has been looking for multiple ways to cheat his way out of it. Normally, Ruki would let Kyo do whatever he wants when it comes to his meals but the doctor had warned Kyo on his last visit that his latest medication would cause weight fluctuation. Something easily controlled if he kept a steady exercise routine and a healthy diet, but only if Kyo _stuck_ to it.

So far Kyo's kept to his exercise regime pretty well. Actually he's taken to it with surprising gusto, which Ruki greatly enjoys because muscles, but the dieting part has been a problem. Kyo's never taken well to being told no and that's pretty much his diet in a nutshell. Now Kyo takes every chance he can get to try and break it. Which is why Ruki's started restricting his food choices and even taking sole responsibility of shopping and cooking for their meals – when he can. It's not that Kyo actually wants half of the horrible things he eats. No, it's simply because he's not allowed to have them that makes him want it which leads to episodes like these.

It's like living with a five year old sometimes. Not that Ruki can say much, considering what he's got planned for this morning, but still annoying. Because Ruki really likes Kyo all trimmed and muscular, it's sexy.

"Whatever, fine. You need to be heading out anyway." Ruki scoffs. Trying to play the part of being annoyed, but defeated without overplaying it in his eagerness. "Kaoru-san's probably going to kill you for coming in so late so you might as well have an enjoyable last meal before then."

"Maybe I will," Kyo says triumphantly. As if he won something by having Ruki agree to let him get fast food. Dork.

The petty victory hardly mattered to Ruki. No, he was more excited about the fact that Kyo was getting ready to leave. His revenge was so close.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Kyo asked as he came up to give Ruki another kiss.

Too anxious to really explain, Ruki just hummed his agreement against Kyo's mouth and maybe giving him a few more quick kisses before he left. Mostly as a farewell, but also because Ruki missed being able to kiss Kyo and it was likely that after today he probably wouldn't be allowed kisses for awhile. It was a favorite punishment of Kyo's after all. Denying him kisses and sex whenever Ruki pissed him off because he was an evil bastard like that.

And then Kyo was gone, finally, and all Ruki could do was wait. Which sucked but it couldn't be helped.

Following Kyo down to his car would have been far too suspicious. Kyo would have known something was up instantly if Ruki had tagged along after just coming home from an extended trip. He couldn't even pretend he had left something in Kyo's car as a reason to come along. Considering Ruki hasn't been in Kyo's car in weeks it would have definitely set off some warning bells. No, all he could do was stay inside and wait.

And maybe pray.

Pray the prank worked. Pray Kyo wouldn't come charging back inside like an angry bull and kill Ruki. Because any moment now, Ruki fully expects Kyo to come flying in, beyond pissed and covered in sparkly, pink glitter.

Any moment now.

After a full ten minutes of nothing, Ruki’s anxiety reaches an all time high, his concern growing at the seconds pass and yet nothing happens. He couldn't have messed up the prank, right? It wasn't exactly rocket science to set up. Just dump a bunch of glitter in the car vents using a funnel and then turn all the settings to max so that the moment Kyo started the car he would get blasted in the face with sparkles. Simple, yet effective.

And yet Kyo hasn't come storming back into the apartment like Ruki anticipated. There wasn't even a text or a phone call to tell him to fuck off or tell him he’s an annoying prick. Surely Kyo didn't realize what was going on ahead of time? He couldn't have known. There was no way.

Fearing what he would find on the other side, Ruki cautiously opened the front door. 

Nothing.

No angry Kyo waiting for Ruki on the other side, waiting to pounce on him and give him a verbal lashing. Instead, things were eerily quiet during the elevator ride down to the underground parking garage. Fully expecting Kyo to jump out at him now that he was here at the scene of the crime, Ruki braced himself as the elevator doors slid open. Only… Nothing happened. There was no shouting or cursing from the man, no Kyo stomping around wishing he’d never met Ruki.

Nothing.

Including the car, because the car was _gone_. It was gone and all that remained to let Ruki know that the prank had even occurred was the trail of glitter left behind where Kyo’s car should have been.

Did Kyo really… leave the garage with the vent on max blowing out pink glitter? All the way to work?

What. The. Fuck?

The strangest thing of all was the absence of their doorman. That guy almost never left his post unless it was his schedule lunch break or the end of his shift. And yet he was nowhere to be found either. Weird.

____________________

"Ah, Kyo-san!" Tatsuya, the door man called out in his eternal joy. That bright megawatt smile already shining from the doorway before Kyo even left the elevator. "How are you this morning? Ah—Silly me. I just saw Ruki-san go by. You must be pretty happy to have him back, no doubt!"

"Yeah," Kyo fumbled, unsure of the best way to respond to such an exuberate greeting this early in the day. Kyo stopped just in front of the younger man who was blocking the path to safety, uh—the path to the parking garage that is.

Normally, Kyo wouldn't care about people trying to reach out to him with their joyful greetings and sunny comments. He'd just nod his head, maybe mumble something under his breath and then push past them. Sometimes he wouldn't even pretend to respond, nodding his head along to whatever they were talking about if he felt he had no choice, but most of the time he just played if off like he hadn't heard or seen anything and continued walking. Sadly, Tatsuya had a tendency to follow after people like a lost puppy if he was not engaged and cut off properly.

"I'm so glad to see that Ruki-san's trip went well. It must have been lonely without him here. Things certain have been quiet with him gone after all!"

Like now for example.

Ruki was better suited to fending off people like Tatsuya. He didn't freeze up like Kyo did when it came to small talk or even people talking to him in general. That and Ruki actually liked talking to people, loved being in the center of a crowd where he could direct the flow of the conversation and the attention of those around him. Well... If he was in the mood to hold court that was.

Kyo, on the other hand, would rather pretend he's a ghost who just haunts the place outside of his own apartment. Someone you notice and acknowledge from a distance, but that's it. That's as close as Kyo liked to get with people. Right now, he was slowly trying to crab walk around the younger man, pretending to listen until he could safely slip past and to the safety of his car.

Didn't make much of a difference, Tatsuya simply continued to rattle on as he followed Kyo down the hall and across the garage, all the way up to his car. Not phased in the least that he spent the majority of the conversation talking to Kyo's back. With freedom in sight, Kyo quickly unlocked the car door and climbed inside. "It was great seeing you Tatsuya-kun, but I have to go now." Kyo threw out, all too happy to be rid of the man.

"Wait!" Tatsuya called out, a hand reaching up and stopping Kyo from completely making his escape. "I wanted to ask you a favor Kyo-san. If you don't mind?"

Oh, he minded a great deal. But sadly he needed to go to work today, not jail, so instead of slamming the door on the man's fingers Kyo ground his teeth and smiled politely back. At least it was meant to be polite. He might have shown too many teeth in his smile with the way Tatsuya paled, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Kyo ground out between clenched teeth, his hands automatically reaching over to insert the key into the ignition. Maybe the sound of the car starting up will make Tatsuya reconsider asking for any favors right now?

Or maybe the sudden shower of pink glitter might do it.

"Oh, my God! Kyo-san, are you okay?!" Tatsuya cried out. His hands flailing uselessly in the air as the man tried to reach out as if he could save Kyo from the shower of pink. Sadly, it was too late, much too late for him to make any difference. Kyo didn't even really care.

No, that's a lie. He cared. He cared a great deal about it. Could feel the anger building up inside him as each gust of air pushed more and more glitter out. The pink sparkles just continuously raining down over him, the inside of his car, all over his bag and the miscellaneous items inside. He could feel it sticking to the limp strands of wet hair around his face as the air pushed it around. Glitter just continuing to fall into the cracks and folds of his clothes, gathering in a pile on his lap that he could do nothing but stare at in utter disbelief. There was just so much of it; it was even spilling out onto the parking garage from the open door, almost never ending.

And Kyo knew exactly who to blame.

“Uh, Kyo-san?” Tatsuya asked again, his voice even smaller than before. “Are you okay? Do you want me to call security?”

“It’s fine, Tatsuya-kun.” And for a moment Kyo considering shutting off the engine and going back inside to crucify that little shit upstairs. He was probably giggling manically to himself at a job well done. Now he was going to be even later getting to work and by then Kaoru will probably be ready to kill him. He’d never believe Kyo if he—Wait. A thought occurred to Kyo just then.

Instead of turning off the car, Kyo reached to the console and turned off the A/C and then proceeded to put on his seat belt.

“Kyo-san?!” Tatsuya practically wailed in alarm. “What—Are you—I mean—“

“Everything’s fine, Tatsuya-kun,” Kyo repeated with another smile that showed off too many teeth. “It’s just a harmless prank. I’m fine, but I really am late for work and need to go now.” Not so subtly, Kyo motioned the younger man to move out of the way as he shut the car door. Ignoring Tatsuya’s worried look and sputtered questions, Kyo proceeded to pull out of his parking space and onto the road. With any luck Kaoru will take one look at him and send him right back home.

In the meantime, Kyo thought long and hard to himself about what to do about Ruki’s little prank. Was he doing it to just be a brat? Highly possible, but Ruki’s never just outright pranked him without cause before. And even this was way more than Ruki’s ever attempted before. Usually if he had upset Ruki, he’d just gripe at Kyo for half a day and then use his credit card to buy some ludicrously priced jewelry or pair of shoes. Maybe he was doing it to be funny? Possibly as a dare from his own band?

Nah. That didn’t seem like Ruki. Even if he was dared to, Ruki would never involve other people in his shenanigans like that. 

Maybe he wanted to play a game?

Again, highly unlikely, but if that’s what Ruki was after, Kyo was more than happy to provide. And he had plenty of time to think up his own prank for the younger man as he headed for rehearsals. Ruki will rue the day he decided to start a prank war with Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

For days, Ruki was on pins and needles. After the incident with the glitter Ruki had been certain that Kyo was going to kill him – or at the very least make his life a living hell – but nothing _happened_. Kyo hadn’t stormed in like a raging bull as he expected. Hell… The man had even returned home early. The crazy old coot had actually gone to work like nothing was out of the ordinary and Ruki didn’t know how to feel about it.

Should he be preparing for war or a sneak attack when Kyo got back? Maybe – but then again, the older man might not be upset with him. If he acted guilty or started questioning Kyo about the prank, then he might as well just outright tell Kyo of his revenge. On the other hand, Ruki could honestly see the man _not_ reacting like a normal person and simply brush it off. Or maybe he didn’t realize it was _Ruki_ that had staged the prank?

Oh…

Ruki hadn’t thought of that. Kyo’s always picking on his fellow bandmates and crew members, it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility for Kyo to believe it had been one of them before thinking of Ruki. Wow.

Ruki may have just gotten off the hook without even trying.

Still, until he finally saw Kyo and was able to judge his mood, hopefully – maybe, Ruki wouldn’t let his guard down just yet. Or at least that was the plan before he fell asleep in his day clothes across their bed. Phone in hand and glasses still on, like the dork he was.

It was a cute sight for Kyo to come home to.

Did little to alleviate his burning lust for revenge, but cute nonetheless.

~*~*~*~*~

Honestly, Kyo hadn’t expected for his revenge to take this long either. A fact that shocked and disappointed Kyo equally, though he would never utter a word to Ruki about it, the older man had been hoping that the sight of him covered in neon pink glitter would rouse Kaoru’s sympathies. Sadly, Kaoru took one look at Kyo and deemed him foolish for believing that he could stage an incident just to get out of practice. 

Uh, what?

Disregarding all of Kyo’s claims otherwise, Kaoru ordered him to clean up in the employee shower room. Forced into the cubicle, Kyo had no choice but to follow orders as a new outfit was hand-delivered to Kyo by their assistant while another had taken his car to be professionally detailed. Completely removing any evidence of his attack earlier that day.

Asshole.

Clothes clinging to his wet skin and his anger at a new height, Kyo had screamed and raged his way through the setlist as if the demons of hell were trying to escape his body. Hours later as the band and crew were wrapping up and putting away equipment, Toshiya had taken the time to ask Kyo if he was okay after practice. It’d been a while since Kyo had fallen into a pit of pure rage like that and the younger man was concerned that something had happened.

It was with a heavy sigh that Kyo had begrudgingly explained to Toshiya what had brought upon his dark mood, only to receive a cackle in his face. Really? Seeing Kyo’s hostile expression, Toshiya had been quick to explain that he wasn’t laughing so much at Kyo – except he certainly was – but more at the fact he fell for such a childish prank. When he had been in primary school, a lot of the girls he had hung out with liked to prank him similarly since things like glitter and confetti were easy for them to obtain.

“I got them back though!” Toshiya laughed boisterously. “I remember this one time I stapled shut my best friends’ jacket sleeves so they couldn’t put them on after class. They’d gotten so angry at me when the teacher gave them detention for not wearing the school uniform properly, but it was fun. I didn’t even mind the punch I got after school the next day!”

There had probably been more to the story as the younger man had gone on for quite a while, but honestly, Kyo had stopped listening long ago as a truly wicked idea popped into his head. If there was one thing Kyo knew Ruki loved more than his midget dog, it was his clothes. It was the perfect revenge…

Or so he thought.

What Kyo hadn’t anticipated when thinking up with his revenge scheme was how _exactly_ he was going to implement it. With their tour starting up in less than two months, Kyo was busy as ever with practice, radio interviews, and more; leaving little to no time for Kyo to raid Ruki’s closet much less complete his prank without his lover becoming suspicious. At one point, Kyo even considered grabbing the stapler from their home office and doing a quick snip-snap to some of Ruki’s shirts just to get it done and over with, but he abstained. Mostly because he wanted to _be_ there when Ruki discovered his revenge, but also because there was a chance his prank could go overlooked for days, weeks even.

Ruki had so many clothes now that he’d started taking over the closet in the guest bedroom and the hallway. It was ridiculous and the main reason Kyo had held back from picking a random shirt to vandalize. What if he fixed up a shirt or two and Ruki never wore them for… months? Or just threw out the shirt altogether without discovering Kyo’s plot? No, the chance of messing this up was too high. Kyo needed some way to guarantee that the clothes he picked would be something to garner Ruki’s attention.

There had to be some way!

~*~*~*~*~

“What? Really? But Kai—yeah, okay. I get it.” Hearing Ruki’s groan of frustration, Kyo immediately muted his video to listen in. “When do we leave? Tomorrow?!”

Pretending to still be watching the screen, Kyo followed Ruki’s movement and conversation until he lost him on the stairs leading up to their bedroom. Waiting just a little bit longer as so not seem so obvious, Kyo eventually dropped his phone and followed Ruki up the stairs, eager to know what the band was up to now. Coming into the bedroom, Kyo was surprised to see Ruki’s luggage laid out over the bed and floor, the flaps pulled open as Ruki began to lay various articles of clothes, shoes, and travel cases across it.

“Okay, so I’ll meet up with you guys at the train station at 8 o’clock?” Another heavy sigh. “Fine, 6. Slave driver.” Snapping his phone closed, Ruki turned to toss the device onto the bed but startled at seeing Kyo leaning against the doorframe.

“Leaving early?” Kyo offered casually, his heart practically racing in excitement for the answer.

“Yes,” Ruki groaned out as if he was in pain. “Our manager was able to secure permission to use that abandoned warehouse we had been scouting out for a film location. It’s great, don’t get me wrong. I’m happy he was able to get it, but… I have to be on a train first thing in the morning to ensure we have as much time as possible for the shoot.” He pouted cutely.

“Tough.”

“Tell me about it,” Ruki huffed with a roll of his eyes before delivering a quick peck to Kyo’s lips as he stepped past him to pack up his things from the bathroom. “Would you mind calling the restaurant and canceling our reservations for tomorrow? I don’t know when I’ll be home. We might just end up staying nearby if they plan to use the whole day for filming.”

“I got it,” and before Ruki could ask any more favors, Kyo spoke up. “Yes, I’ll watch Koron for you and clean up the dishes from dinner. You have a busy day tomorrow so you should get to bed as early as you can.”

“Aw, what’s this? Trying to play the part of perfect boyfriend before I leave?” Ruki teased from the bathroom, his eyes catching Kyo’s in the mirror as he smiled at him. 

Instead of rising to the bait, Kyo shrugged his shoulders and started making his way back downstairs. “Or you can be a stubborn brat and suffer, all the same to me.” Trying his best to see causal and unaffected by the news of Ruki’s sudden departure, Kyo returned to his previous spot on the couch. Ignoring Ruki continued coos and taunts about being such a doting boyfriend. 

It was almost too perfect. As Kyo had suggested, Ruki had gone to bed shortly after he finished his hasty packing. The time was now…

It had been simple enough to grab the luggage stacked up next to the front door and bring it back to the living room. Carefully removing and laying out all of Ruki’s upper clothing, Kyo wasn’t surprised at how much Ruki managed to pack away, but it quickly became a probably when Kyo went to retrieve the stapler and found it empty. Cursing his luck, Kyo quickly ransacked both the office and the kitchen in hopes of finding a single sleeve of staples. Just… ten—no, five staples that's it, that's all he needed to staple Ruki’s best shirt from his pack.

Why the hell were they out of _fucking_ staples? Who uses up all the staples and doesn’t say anything or buy more? Fucking assholes.

Kyo’s only saving grace was a tiny plastic box filled with needle and thread, a stupid travel kit that Ruki had thrown in the kitchen drawer ages ago and promptly forgotten, never to surface again. Still, it was better than nothing because Kyo certainly wasn’t about to go to the store and buy staples for this stupid prank. With needle and thread in hand, Kyo returned to the living room and the clothes awaiting his defilement, cursing Ruki’s name every time he stabbed himself with the point as he worked diligently into the night.

~*~*~*~*~

“ _KYO!!!_ ”

Admittedly when Kyo had decided to go through with this prank, he had the idea in his mind that being here when Ruki discovered it would be somehow satisfying. Revenge was a dish best served cold and all that bullshit, right?

The bucket of cold water poured over his head at five in the morning was not part of his revenge scheme.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Practically flying up, Kyo screamed and sputtered in confusion and anger as ripped off the cold sheets clinging to him. “The fuck is wrong with you?!” he yelled at Ruki’s glaring face where his lover was standing at the end of the bed, empty bucket still held aloft.

“Me?!” Ruki screeched. “You fucking destroyed my favorite shirt!”

“What the hell are you talk—“ Kyo tried to play it off, as if that ever worked with Ruki, but immediately snapped his mouth shut when Ruki threw the empty bucket away and _reached down to grab another one!_

“Don’t you dare,” Kyo hissed, a hand coming up to grab at Ruki’s wrist to stop him from flinging more ice cold water all over him and their destroyed bed.

“You shouldn’t have messed with my clothes!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have pranked me all those weeks ago!” Kyo fired back, still struggling to get the bucket away from Ruki. Unfortunately, things didn’t work out how either of them planned and the freezing water came spilling out onto their lower waist and legs.

“Holy shit, that’s cold!” Ruki yelped. Harshly yanking out of Kyo’s grip and rushing to the bathroom to grab a towel, Ruki desperately tried to get out of his slopping clothes and get dry as fast as possible before taking another towel to wrap around him as a weak form of cover and warmth.

Back in the bedroom, Kyo was cursing the younger man to hell and back as he threw off his soaked sweatpants. Not even caring if they landed on the bed or the drenched floor, all he cared about was getting warm. Grabbing the discarded towel in the hamper, Kyo hastily dried himself off before pulling on the first pair of pants he came across that were dry when he noticed, “Did you put fucking ice in those buckets?!”

“You deserved it!” Ruki yelled from the bathroom.

“The hell I did! This was all your fault!”

“Me?! You were the one to prank me first!”

“I did not!”

From his spot in the hallway downstairs, Koron whinnied pitifully as he listened his owner rush back into the bedroom practically naked. Louder and louder the shouts got as the two continued to argue, the sounds so harsh it made his ears flop back in despair.

A sudden squeak broke the deafening roars from before and then there was quiet. For a moment… Until the soft sounds of a shy moan, a gasp of breath, then a low groan floated out into the hall. Steadily the harsh sounds of anger were replaced by sounds of pleasure and two bodies moving as one. It was a much better sound in Koron’s honest opinion.

Much better indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just sitting there.

Kyo’s journal. Of course, he would claim otherwise until he was blue in the face but that didn’t make it any less true. It was just sitting there on top of the desk, completely unguarded and almost begging Ruki to take it.

To defile it.

When Ruki had started his little pet project he hadn’t had any particular notions of revenge in his head. Truly, the apartment was in a dire need of a change. He had tried pushing the couch and matching armchairs into a new formation at first. It had opened up space in the living room, but it still felt cramped. Truly, it was a cheap way to make their apartment seem bigger than it was even though they’d outgrown in years ago. Still, moving the furniture closer to the windows so that the natural light would fall on them more helped brighten the view and gave the illusion that there was more space between the walls than was truly there.

But after moving the couch, Ruki realized he would need to move the entertainment center too, along with the TV and the numerous consoles Kyo had been accumulating. Heaven forbid if Kyo sat down to play one of his stupid games and the TV wasn’t centered just right or the controller wasn’t working because the signal was being blocked because Ruki didn't face the sensors correctly.

And then Ruki discovered all the lost toys and dust balls collecting under the chairs and behind the entertainment center. Which meant another side-trip so he had to stop and get out the hand vacuum and duster, at least that had been the plan, until he spotted a couple of spots on the wall where the paint had been… rubbed off? More like scraped off and judging by the faint residue on the corner of the entertainment center, Ruki would bet money that a certain older man might have been the cause.

And so Ruki’s list of chores continued to grow. Once he had started to take stock of everything he wanted to change or needed to fix up in the living room it just seemed natural to continue down the hall into the kitchen and then the home office. But that notebook… It just kept drawing his eyes. Distracting him from measuring the wall where he planned to have a new bookshelf built and installed, something stronger to hold up their ridiculous amount of books the two of them have begun to horde.

It was an eyesore.

An obnoxious green color that blared its existence across the room, the splotch of whiteout in the corner barely making a dent as it called out to Ruki. It was a rather large notebook, some five hundred pages that were made thicker with the addition of sticky notes, loose pages from other notebooks, and God knew what else stuck in between those pages. It was old too, the edges faded and soft from being handled constantly. It was a treasured item for Kyo and Ruki knew that.

He also knew that Kyo would absolutely lose his mind if it disappeared or something happened to it.

Ignoring the notebook, Ruki turned back to the tape measure he’d unburied from their utility drawer. Determined not to think about it anymore, Ruki first measured the wall from one end to the other, then the distance from the ceiling lights to the wall to ensure the shelf wouldn’t come out too far. Measuring the desk, Ruki considered perhaps getting Kyo a new work desk when his eyes strayed to electric green.

What was it even doing here?

Kyo usually has it, and many other notebooks, with him at all times when he’s recording new music. Kyo’s inspirations always hit him at random moments or seemingly out of nowhere and he’d grab the closest piece of paper to scribble on in a flurry of characters. Ruki’s seen him surrounded in loose pages; ink-stained napkins, half-torn receipts, and more as he worked to combine his thoughts into a song – even an entire album or a new poem book. To avoid having to collect up his thoughts or risk losing them, Kyo had a slew of notebooks he used interchangeably. And then there was _that_ notebook.

Already Kyo’s had it for two years. The longest he’d ever kept one, but unlike the others, this notebook has never been filled with castaway thoughts or ideas. Every time Ruki’s seen Kyo writing in it, he’s always been careful. No mindless scribbles or pages were torn from within to write down a quick shopping list or memo.

It should be with Kyo right now. But it wasn’t… It was here; defenseless and almost too perfect of a revenge to pass up.

He shouldn’t.

Kyo might actually kill him this time if he dared touch it. Worse if he took the time to read through those well-kept lines. To see into Kyo’s most inner thoughts, all laid bare for Ruki against his will.

He shouldn’t.

For five days, Ruki held strong. Ignoring the notebook, even hiding it from himself by stuffing it in the drawer of the office desk while he had a two-man crew come in and install his new bookshelf. He’d consider doing more once he got back from tour. First on the list was to repaint the living room, possibly the kitchen too, but he wasn’t going to settle on new colors until he could pick out new furniture for the remodeling. But then, whilst double checking the apartment for everything he’d need for the road, Ruki had once again come across Kyo’s notebook in search of his spare charging cord for his tablet.

It’s not like Kyo would know he took it.

He’d been gone for two weeks and hasn’t even mentioned he forgot his notebook to Ruki. Maybe he’d filled the book or moved on to another one? In that case, Kyo wouldn’t care what happened to this one, but then it wouldn’t be much of a revenge scheme if Kyo didn’t react in some way… Right?

Maybe Ruki could pretend to throw it out? That would certainly get a reaction out of Kyo. Just a quick photo of the notebook peeking out of the trash with an announcement that the apartment was clean for the moment… Or maybe he could pretend to spill a drink all over it? He’s seen those pranks with the glue and a straw that people have done to others. Those fakes that one could just lay on top of things to make it _look_ like a spilled drink but it was nothing more than a prop. He could pretend to knock his drink over whilst video chatting with Kyo at the desk. It would be perfect!

Except… Kyo was in Europe right now and would probably be asleep for a few more hours. Damn the time difference!! By the time Kyo would be getting up Ruki would be loading up on the tour bus and heading out. There was no way he could set up the prank on the bus without something going wrong or getting weird looks from the crew or his friends.

Fuck it.

Snatching up the notebook, Ruki shoved it inside his bag with his charging cable, a spare notebook of his own, and the two books he’d selected to bring with him on the road. He’ll figure out what to do about the notebook once he got to the next location and he could settle into his room or got the bus to himself for a little while. Hopefully…

-*-*-*-*-

Putting down his phone, Ruki took a peek over his shoulder to make sure Kai wasn't looking anymore before reaching down into his messenger bag to pull out a very familiar green notebook. Now that the irritated band leader had noticed the game going on behind him Ruki was no longer his main focus after Kai learned of Ruki’s cruel trick earlier. Truly he had needed the distraction. He’s had Kyo’s stupid notebook for almost a week now and he still hadn’t come up with a way to get back at Kyo for his clothes. Sure it was great seeing Kyo lose his shit in text messages over the notebook being _gone_ , but Ruki wanted more.

He wanted Kyo to feel the burning anger he did when he found his shirts sewn shut. Kyo’s botched up stitch job had completely ruined the sleeves of two of his favorites shirts after all. It probably would have been more if the rest of his clothes hadn’t been t-shirts or short-sleeved. Still, a mildly upset Kyo just wasn’t going to cut it this time. No. Ruki wanted true rage. Tears. Devastation.

Letting an evil grin spread across his lips, Ruki laughed silently to himself as he opened the notebook to a random page. Armed with a highlighter Ruki swiped from the stagehand, he began marking sections of hand-written words without actually reading them because the purpose of this wasn't to read Kyo's inner thoughts. No, Kyo can keep those to himself. This was more personal than that.

This ought to teach that asshole not to mess with his clothes ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of coffee drags him out of bed. Half awake and cursing Mr. Squidge and his need for food and attention, Ruki shuffled out of bed and into the kitchen to track down the source of all power.

Jesus. He’s starting to sound like Kyo in his delirium.

Speaking of his lover, Ruki finds Kyo shirtless and hair still a mess pouring a cup of dry food for both Koron and Mr. Squidge. A rather average sight nowadays, but it never stops making Ruki’s heart swell whenever he wakes up or comes home to the sight of Kyo in _their_ home. It was certainly a better sight than the green light on the coffee machine signaling a pot ready to pour.

“Good morning,” Ruki muttered into the warm skin of Kyo shoulder, carelessly draping himself across the older man’s back as he took advantage of all the skin on display to press as many kisses as he could.

Grabbing onto Ruki’s hands before they could wander too far down, Kyo pressed them hard against his skin as he returned Ruki’s greeting with one of his own.

“I’m surprised you’re up so early,” Ruki breathed over the wet skin of Kyo’s neck he had been teasing with his lips and tongue.

“I would have slept longer if Squidge didn’t start howling like a banshee because his bowl was empty.”

Seeing the munchkin happily purring away as he rapidly consumed his breakfast, Ruki hummed in sympathy. The little hellion thankfully managed to hold back long enough for the sun to rise this morning before becoming upset with the lack of food. Didn’t mean that either he or Kyo were happy about it, especially with the late night they’d had. Having finished touring, both men had been eager to climb into bed and forget about the world for twelve hours after unloading their vans and making it home. They’d managed six before Squidge o’clock hit.

“Menace,” Ruki says affectionately to the cat. Not bothered in the least, in fact, he almost looks to be grinning; Mr. Squidge looks up at his owners with a satisfying lick of his lips before strutting away to the open cat door that leads to their enclosed balcony.

Spinning around in his arms, Kyo kisses Ruki once on the lips and moves past him to take a sip of his cooling coffee he’d poured for himself before anything else this morning. Now that the minions had been fed, Kyo began setting out ingredients for a simple breakfast. Casually adding two cups of rice to the cooker on his way from the fridge to the stove where he pulled out the needed pots and pans, Kyo threw out his suggestion as he worked. “You can shower before breakfast if you want.”

“You don’t need my help?” Pausing in rinsing the vegetables, Kyo gives Ruki a small warm smile that makes his breath catch.

“No,” walking over to stand before Ruki, Kyo mumbles the word against his lips. The barely-there touch just enough for Ruki to feel but leave him aching for more, to press their mouths together and steal all the air from Kyo’s lungs. “You’ll just distract me.”

The gasp Ruki let out was near inaudible as Kyo forcefully spun him around and sent him away with a sharp swat to his behind. “Kyo!” Laughing at the blush Ruki was sporting now; Kyo turned back to cleaning the vegetables and ignored the pout aimed his way.

Sent away like a naughty child, Ruki muttered to himself about frustrating, _teasing_ old men before making his way back to the bedroom. Sparing a quick smile Koron’s way when he found him tucked into the pet bed beside their own, Ruki took a moment to pet and coo his customary ‘good morning’ to his beloved dog before disappearing into his closet. It was supposed to be a second bedroom but thankfully Kyo had repurposed the space into a walk-in closet. It had been a surprise present for Ruki after coming home from tour nearly eight months ago. One he absolutely loved as it allowed them both enough space for their growing collection of clothes and accessories without cramping up the limited closet in their bedroom.

The fact that Kyo did it specifically for Ruki, for his clothes and things alone, made Ruki smile every time he stepped into the room. It was just another shining example of how much Kyo cared. That he would willingly sacrifice their spare bedroom to create a bigger closet for Ruki simply because he’d been complaining about not having enough room to store all of his belongings.

Speaking of belongings…

Sitting on the bench next to his carelessly abandoned luggage from last night, Ruki eyes his travel purse he’d been using for tour. Inside he knew was Kyo’s beloved journal; hidden from view inside a tablet sleeve just in case Kyo had gotten daring and tried to search Ruki’s belongings for it after he got home last night. Listening in for the sound of a pan scraping the stovetop, of a knife tapping on the cutting board, Ruki contemplated grabbing the notebook now and taking it back to the office. If he did it now, snuck it back into the top drawer and then rushed into the shower, Kyo would never know. He’d come across the notebook on his own hours or maybe even days later and be none-the-wiser that Ruki had taken it.

Of course, he’d know instantly that Ruki had something to do with it the next time he opened the notebook and saw all the blinding yellow lines highlighted on various pages. But still…

Decision made, Ruki quickly unzipped his bag and swiped up the tablet sleeve. Keeping an ear out for the sound of Kyo working away at breakfast, Ruki hurried his way down the hall pausing to take a quick peek into the open doorway of the kitchen. Spotting Kyo by the stove, his back to Ruki, and completely unaware as he spoke to Squidge at his feet, Ruki took his chance to scurry past and towards the office. Quietly opening the door and sneaking inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruki hurried to hide the notebook in the top drawer; taking a moment to bury it under some loose documents and a copy of Berserk that Kyo forgot in there no doubt.

“Safe,” Ruki sighed out.

“So you did have it,”

Yelling out in fright, hand clenched tight to his shirt, Ruki froze in place when he saw Kyo standing in the doorway. “When did you—“

Instead of saying anything, Kyo motioned to Ruki’s feet. Looking down, Ruki groaned in frustration when Squidge immediately ran up to him to rub up against his leg, begging for affection. Shit. The little bastard had probably followed him in; like a fucking spy for the villain in a movie.

“I can explain!” Ruki tried to plead, not even certain of what he was going to say as his excuse but knowing anything was better than the truth right now. Never mind the fact that he had been caught red-handed.

It didn’t matter though. Whatever shitty story he had been about to spin was lost when Kyo stepped forward and cupped Ruki’s face. The touch was so gentle compared to the dark promises in Kyo’s eyes, the anger that settled in the tight hold of his shoulders, his tense jaw, all signs that Ruki was in deep trouble and there wasn’t a thing he could say or do right now that would get him out of punishment. So intent on avoiding his impending doom, Ruki’s brain couldn’t catch up to what was going on around him for a moment when the air was punched from his lungs as his back had collided against the wall. Kyo’s hand on his jaw keeping his head still so he could kiss Ruki’s senses away, pressing his whole existent against Ruki seemingly from all sides. It was a kiss that commanded his full attention, demanded his submission and obedience, and left Ruki whimpering in arousal.

“I’m going to go finish and put away breakfast,” Kyo muttered in a low, even tone. Ruki had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud when Kyo said, “You’re going to wait for me here. Naked.” But nothing could prepare him for when Kyo pressed closer to whisper across Ruki’s abused lips, “And then I’m going to punish you.”

Stepping away, Kyo gave Ruki one last heavy look before turning around to do as promised. For a moment Ruki could do nothing but lean against the wall, a shiver running down his body at the thought of one of Kyo’s punishments. Idea after idea bounced around in his head of what Kyo would make him do or do to him. Already he could feel himself beginning to harden in his pants from the possibility. The sound of the faucet turning on in the kitchen jolted Ruki out of his fantasies. Kyo had given him an order, one Ruki was equally embarrassed and excited to follow.

Stripping out of his large t-shirt and loose sleeping pants, Ruki tried to ignore the blush burning over his face as he toyed with the waistband of his underwear. For a moment he thinks about not taking them off, of forcing Kyo to remove them for him in a fit of rebellion. Imagines the fire in Kyo’s eyes when he sees Ruki disobeyed him. Oh, the idea only makes Ruki’s head spin with desire… and fear.

“Ruki,” the sound of disappointment snaps Ruki out of his daydreaming in an instant. Anger he can deal with, frustration he can find a way to use to his advantage, but disappointment? That was something Ruki never wanted to invoke from Kyo. Hurriedly yanking his underwear down, Ruki kicked it aside to join the rest of his clothes with eyes on the floor and hands clasped in front of him.

The silence from the older man is damning. It could mean anything from Kyo. Was he upset with Ruki? Did he think he was being too much trouble? Maybe Kyo was thinking about just yelling at him, calling him out for being childish before walking away without touching him?

“Hey,” tilting Ruki’s face up with a nudge under his chin, Kyo waited until their eyes met before continuing, “Something on your mind?”

The urge to say no is so fast and powerful; Ruki has to forcefully stop himself from screaming it out loud and upsetting Kyo further. “I’m sorry. I got distracted thinking about something and—“

”If you don’t want this Ruki, you can say no. I won’t be upset.”

“I do want this,” Ruki pleads, pushing forward so his whole body is against Kyo’s. Showing him without words how anxious he is for what’s about to happen. How his whole body aches for Kyo as he presses a hard kiss to soft lips, sucking and groaning into his lover’s mouth as it’s returned. “I want you,”

Pulling back slowly, Kyo presses one last kiss to Ruki’s lips with a hushed question, “You’ll let me know if it gets to be too much?”

Instead of giving Kyo a hollow promise, Ruki smiles and says, “I trust you.”

“Brat,” Kyo scoffs affectionately.

Very much aware that Ruki purposely did that to avoid making a promise they both know he’ll break, Kyo lets it slide. It wasn’t exactly what Kyo wanted, but he also knew pushing Ruki about being more aware of his own limits wasn’t going to get them anywhere but into another fight. Instead, wanting to return them to the playful mood they’d been in earlier, Kyo took the chance to reach down and take handfuls of Ruki’s naked behind. Relishing the pleased moan Ruki let out as he let Kyo manhandle his flesh to his heart’s content. Loving the taste of it even more as Kyo consumed those lush lips once again, sipping each groan or whimper when he’d pinch or grab just on the side of painful, but Ruki continued to let it happen. Would lean further into Kyo’s arms, letting him take more of Ruki’s weight as they continued to trade kisses.

With one last pinch to reddening cheeks, Kyo broke away from their kiss to step back with an ordered, “Come here,”

Following Kyo’s direction, Ruki walked around to the front of the office desk and turned to face the windows. Waiting for the next order, Ruki shivered at the drag of fingers up his spine and whirling over his right shoulder blade.

“I had half a mind to return the favor. To take something of yours and hide it away,” Kyo spoke to the air behind Ruki.

Trying to keep his breath even, Ruki waited for the rest. Obviously, Kyo had changed his mind if this morning was any indication, but to what?

“It wouldn’t have worked, of course.” Kyo scoffed to himself. “Being the brat you are, you would have just whined and bitched until I gave in and returned it to you.” All true. “That’s when I realized what I needed to do,”

Leaning in close, hot breath fanning across the back of his neck, Kyo spoke directly to the sensitive skin just below Ruki’s pierced ear. “If I have any hope of keeping you in line, I needed to punish you like the brat you are.”

“And how’s that?” Ruki’s surprised he managed to get the question out. His throat is so dry, his voice comes out in a near croak in his excitement, but Kyo hears him.

Instead of answering, Ruki feels pressure on his shoulder urging him forward. Another hand at his waist keeps his feet planted where they are as Ruki’s upper body lowers onto his hands and then further onto the desk. His breath hitches in his chest when he realizes Kyo has him bent over the desk and on display for him, completely naked. The blush from earlier makes a swift return; coloring Ruki’s face, down his neck, and beginning to color the top of his chest as he fights to suck in air.

“Kyo?” He whispers. Begging for an explanation he wasn’t certain he wanted to be voiced.

“Tell me Ruki. Have you ever been spanked?”

It was a simple question. It should have been easy for Ruki to answer, but he couldn’t. Swallowing thickly, Ruki found himself unable to speak a single word as arousal rushed through him. Was Kyo going to spank him? God, please…

_Yes._

Never in his life had Ruki ever thought of such a thing, much less wanted it to happen to him. But with Kyo standing behind, standing over him, fully dressed and ready to inflict pain on Ruki as a form of punishment, as a way to correct his _naughty_ behavior… He could feel his cock harden, the tip becoming wet with a groan.

A calloused palm surprises Ruki as Kyo takes him in hand. “You’re already hard,” Kyo whispers in astonishment. A hint of a growl just under his words, Ruki could feel them on his skin like the touch of another hand, could feel Kyo’s pleasure in his tone. “Do you like being spanked Ruki?”

“N-no,” he barely manages.

“That’s not what this is telling me,” tugging on Ruki’s member as if he could ignore it, Kyo spoke again. “Do you think you deserve to be spanked Ruki?”

His silence earns him another harsher tug on his cock. “Y-yes! Whatever you want, yes…”

“I think so too, but we have a problem.” Snapping his head up to face Kyo, Ruki wonders how they could have a problem. The dark look in Kyo’s eyes tells Ruki more than his words do, “After all, I can’t trust you to behave.”

Mouth gaping open, Ruki flounders for something to say in defense. Not that it matters. Kyo is already moving away, stepping to the other side of the desk to dig into a lower drawer. Confused, Ruki watched Kyo remove a bottle of lubricant and… a belt? Why does he have a—

“Hands together Ruki,” Kyo says with a too calm face.

He doesn’t remember moving or offering up his hands, not until Kyo gathers them together to loop the belt around. Fascinated Ruki watches as Kyo pulls the leather taunt, securing his wrists to each other before pulling them out from under him. Leaving him completely flat on the desk as he brings his arms straight out, Kyo draws the rest of the belt down, down under the desk. With a tug of his wrists, Ruki discovers Kyo had somehow fastened the belt to the underside of the desk, keeping Ruki’s wrists – his whole body really – to the surface of the desk. Completely at his mercy.

“There we go,” Kyo says proudly, as if for a job well done rather than tying his lover up to his office desk in broad daylight. Jesus.

“Let’s test it out, shall we?”

Unprepared, Ruki jolts in place as Kyo’s open palm slaps across his cheek with force. Letting out a yelp of pain, Ruki flushes in embarrassment as he dances back and forth on the balls of his feet but doesn’t go anywhere.

“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for.” Kyo hums in disappointment. “Maybe I should try harder?”

“No! Wait—Kyo!”

_SLAP_

As promised, the next hit is stronger; the sound of it connecting just barely louder than the moan that involuntarily escapes Ruki. Leaving behind the sharp sting of flesh colliding with flesh, Ruki tries to breathe through the pain. Bracing himself for the next hit he knew wouldn’t be far behind, not after seeing the darkly pleased smile on Kyo’s face after that first real hit.

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

“Oh, god.” Ruki’s whispers to himself, rocking back and forth to try and ease the burn, the ache that stung so sweetly.

Ignoring his own swelling erection, Kyo took a moment just to take in the sight of Ruki. Stretched out across his desk, Ruki was a vision of pale and flushed skin. It was hard not to reach out and touch. To drag his hands across the smooth, sweaty skin of his back and down, to play over peaked nipples and watch Ruki squirm in place. Wanting to torture Ruki in more ways than one, Kyo took his time playing with Ruki’s nipples. Knowing how sensitive they get from extended play, Kyo started simply rubbing over them with his thumb. Waking up the flesh with his touch slowly, now and then flicking the pebbled flesh to make Ruki jump, to hear another delicious moans fall from that sinful mouth of his.

But Kyo knew he could get more of a reaction out of his lover than that. Pinching a nipple between his fingers, Kyo leaned back to deliver another sharp slap to Ruki’s increasingly red behind. Watching with rapt attention as Ruki’s tried to arch up to escape the blow on his ass only to quickly slam back into place when the motion pulled his pinched nipple in Kyo’s hand.

“Please,” turning his face to meet Kyo’s eyes, Ruki begs for relief, for mercy. It makes Kyo hungry for more. Kissing him gently, Kyo gives one last tweak to the sensitive bud in hand. He swallows down Ruki’s whimper greedily with his lips before pulling back entirely.

_Please._

It comes out so soft and sweet, so desperate and wrecked that Kyo almost considers granting the request. The darker side of his nature preens at denying him though, at seeing Ruki willingly bound and tortured because he had demanded it.

“Look at you,” Kyo drags a hand down Ruki’s taut ribcage, watching him pant and whine so beautifully, “all tied up and gorgeous. Like an offering.”

“I can’t. Kyo! I—fuck!” Taking Ruki in hand, Kyo strokes him firmly. The sensation making Ruki’s knees shake with the effort of staying on his toes so he can remain on display for Kyo. An appeasement just for Kyo, trying to feed the beast inside of him by giving him what he wants. It works well most days, but today Kyo is after more.

“Quite the dilemma, isn’t it?” Kyo drawls, amused, “Wouldn’t it be nice if there was someone you could turn to when you need help?”

Ruki’s eyes fly wide to meet Kyo’s gaze, the realization of just how deeply he’d dug himself beginning to come to light, “Kyo?”

“All you had to do was not lie to me,” Kyo whispers across the sweaty skin of Ruki’s neck. Taking a chance to suck and nip another mark onto Ruki’s skin. How he loved to see Ruki wearing the signs of his ownership across his body.

“Kyo, I—“ A howl rips through Ruki’s poor excuse as Kyo’s hand harshly slaps his left cheek. Immediately the area flares up in pain, the red flush spreading over the abused skin and down Ruki’s chest in equal measures.

“You brought this on yourself, Ruki.”

The next slap is just as harsh, just as quick. Ruki barely has enough time to catch his breath before the next blow lands. Lighting up his nerve endings with pain, though what made Ruki burn was the wave of pleasure that crashed through him every time a hit would connect with his ass. From its place hanging down, Ruki’s cock twitched and drooled with each slap. Arousal hot and dirty pouring through his veins, spiking each time Ruki would cry or whimper with the return of that glorious pain.

He was so embarrassed. The hits weren’t so hard as to injure, but Kyo certainly wasn’t holding back like the playful taps he’d give Ruki when he was teasing. No, these were meant to be felt, to be _remembered_ , and yet Ruki’s body was craving each hit like a drug. His erection practically spurting out each time Kyo’s hand came down again and again. It was unbelievable. He’d never been one for pain during sex. Never imagined that he’d enjoy such things with a partner, but with Kyo… It just feels natural. The raw intensity inside of Kyo demands such sweet surrender that Ruki doesn’t even realize he’s given in until he finds himself spread out, laid vulnerable, and eager to be taken apart even further.

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

On and on, Ruki’s punishment rained down on him. His heart nearly beating time to Kyo’s blows as his whole body flew back and forth between pleasure and pain.

“Say you’re sorry Ruki and I’ll stop,” Kyo commanded.

But that wasn’t what either of them really wanted.

_SLAP_

“Say it,”

"Ha! Kyo—Fuck! Please! I’m sorry! I’m _sorry_! Please! I need _you_.” Once broken, Kyo knows Ruki will ramble on without end until Kyo stops him. His pleading becoming more desperate the longer Kyo lets it go on.

_SLAP_

“Please, I need you Kyo! Please! Fuck _me_!”

His last word is nearly a shout as Kyo sinks in one finger to the first knuckle unexpectedly. It’s barely an intrusion but Ruki whines, pushing up on the balls of his feet, trying to offer more of his body to Kyo. As if he wasn’t entirely Kyo’s to begin with.

“No! Kyo! Please! _Please!_ I can’t—I don’t want—I need you!” Ruki’s legs start trembling without his arms to help him maintain his weight.

Wrapping an arm around Ruki’s waist, Kyo reaches up to disengage the belt, freeing Ruki’s arms. Ruki barely has a chance to bring them down, flexing his shoulders now that he can, before his hands snap to the end of the desk. Gripping the wood for dear life, Ruki gasps sharply as three fingers sink into his hole adding to the pleasurable torture.

“Beautiful,” Kyo says softly as watches Ruki’s spine bend and arch for him. With half a thought, Kyo quickly shoves his sweatpants down his hips before quickly taking himself in hand to wet his cock, unable to delay his desire any longer.

Pressing a hand between his shoulder blades and keeping Ruki’s hips angled up with the other, Kyo groans as he replaces his fingers for his own length. Ruki’s entire body shuddering as Kyo fills him, gripping him tightly as Ruki’s knees threaten to give out when Kyo presses against his prostate.

Under normal circumstances, Kyo would draw this process out. He loves to wring out every emotion and sound Ruki can produce, but he’s approaching his own limits for denial. He’s wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside his lover since he found Ruki dripping from the first spank. Over and over, he wants to soak in Ruki’s broken wails and needy sobs for more as he fills him, wants to watch Ruki fall apart impaled on his cock, and then put him back together with his hands alone.

Judging by the way Ruki is nearly bucking under him, pressing back into his hips for more, he wants it just a much. Maybe even more so?

Legs spread wide and bent low, the angle is more intense than when they try something similar in the bedroom. The pressure makes Ruki feel unbearably full, already dancing at the precipice of orgasm with only a few thrusts from Kyo. His body is perfectly placed for Kyo to batter his prostate, growling his approval every time Ruki let out another sob. It’s so hot, feeling Kyo knock into the burning skin of his ass with each press inside. His stomach clenches as he tries to hold back the orgasm he can feel moving its way through his entire body. He moans Kyo’s name, pleas for more with his cries when Kyo takes him in hand, his brutal strokes matching the vicious snap of his hips. By the time Ruki tips over the edge, the only words he can say are _Kyo_ and _please_.

Kyo fucks him through it, beyond it. Ruki isn’t exactly aware of the world, merely the spikes of pain and pleasure that wrack his body every time Kyo buries himself inside. Wrapped in Kyo’s arms, Ruki knows nothing but Kyo as his lover’s fingers find his, squeezing them tight as Kyo comes with a roar.

In the aftermath, they remain tightly tangled together. Kyo’s body draped over Ruki like armor, holding him close as they struggle to regain air into their starved lungs.

It’s beautiful; even when Ruki starts shivering for a different reason.

Coming down from his physical high, the sweat covering Ruki’s skin chills him past the point of comfort and Kyo’s body heat can only do so much when they’re both still so exposed. Carefully pulling out of Ruki, Kyo steps away and out of the room to retrieve a washcloth and a bathrobe. With quick, efficient hands Kyo wipes away most of the sweat and the evidence of their lovemaking from Ruki’s stomach and between his legs. Tightly wrapping Ruki up in the bathrobe, Kyo leads the dazed man back to bed and under the covers before disappearing again.

Eventually, he returns to the room. Breakfast reheated and placed on a tray he gently lowers onto the bed beside Ruki. Urging an exhausted Ruki to eat, Kyo leans against the headboard as Ruki’s own backrest, feeding him various bites of rice, fish, and omelet. “How are you feeling?” He asks in between his own stolen bites.

“I love you,” Ruki hums from his place pressed up against the side of Kyo’s neck. Warm and full, in both mind and body, despite the ache that his backside has become. Even with the pain, Ruki feels floaty; happy in a way that only Kyo seems to be able to make him.

“I’ll take that as a good sign,” Kyo snorts, but presses a kiss to Ruki’s mussed hair. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

Slowly inching his way further into Kyo’s embrace, Ruki cuddles up close. Arms tightly wrapped around Kyo’s waist, Kyo couldn’t do anything less than return the tight embrace. “It was wonderful. Thank you.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to thank someone for spanking you.” But the words are lost to Ruki as he dozes off tucked against Kyo’s chest. “Ruki?”


	6. Chapter 6

The remnants of this dinner still littered the coffee table before them as Ruki debated between selecting another late-night game show or the music channel to watch as they continued to wind down after a busy day. While laughing at someone else’s trials through a rubber and padded obstacle course were always fun, Ruki honestly just wanted some easy background noise to listen to as he and Kyo snuggled before bed. Selecting the channel, Ruki was pleasantly surprised when the announcer listed one of his latest favorite songs to be up next for airtime. Happy with his choice, Ruki was all for relaxing back into his seat when until Kyo decided to assert his opinion on the matter.

Staring at the screen in horror, Kyo could only ask, “What the hell is this?”

“An MV, Kyo. Duh,” Rolling his eyes in his customary fashion whenever Kyo asked stupid questions, which was often, Ruki put the TV remote down.

“It’s boring,” Kyo pointed out.

Sighing out because it was better than resorting to violence so late in the evening, Ruki gave Kyo an irritated side-eye. “Just… Shut up and enjoy the music.”

For a few blessed moments, they were able to enjoy the song in silence. Meaning Ruki was enjoying it, happily lounging against Kyo’s shoulder with a hum of contentment, whilst the elder man sat there in begrudging silence. The tight pinch of his lips getting tighter as the seconds went by the only outward sign that Kyo was getting progressively more annoyed with Ruki’s music selection. Feeling that tension building in his lover, Ruki sat up with another long, drawn-out sigh. He knew, even before Kyo snapped and opened his mouth, that he was going to say something rude and opinionated because that’s just how the older man was.

“How can this even be called music?” he griped as soon as they made eye contact.

Looking back at the TV, Ruki raised one eyebrow as he slowly turned back to Kyo, “I’m no expert, but I think people consider it music when sounds come out and people enjoy it.”

And Ruki greatly enjoyed it. Sure, he wasn’t about to claim it was the greatest music he’s ever listened to, but he certainly wasn’t going to get pissed or change the station if their music came out. If fact, he’s listened to quite a number of their songs on the radio or whenever they came up on Spotify when they were filming or taking photographs. They made catchy beats, something Ruki could mindlessly hum to during warm-ups or when he needed to turn his mind away from his music. 

Glaring at Ruki for the snide comment, Kyo looked back at the screen and then back to Ruki. “Are you actually enjoying this?” he asked, somewhat surprised to find Ruki bobbing his head along and even _mouthing_ the words to the chorus. 

“Yes—“

“Really?” Kyo scoffs.

“Yes, Kyo. I’m enjoying the song; it’s kind of why I picked this channel in the first place.” Just to rub it further into his lover’s face, Ruki began similarly moving his hands to the same moves as the members on stage and the crowd below. Proving just how well he knew this song and the performance, much to Kyo’s growing horror as Ruki started singing the lyrics under his breath. His smile growing in conjunction with the amassing disgust in Kyo’s eyes until finally, Ruki broke out into laughter.

Leaning away from Ruki as if he was infected with a disease, Kyo pleaded with a scowl, “Please stop. You’re embarrassing both of us with this display.”

“Nope,” Ruki sang as he continued his dance, very much enjoying Kyo’s sour face. 

“You’re unbelievable,”

“And you’re an old man,”

“But it...” Kyo fumbles. “It just… This song feels soulless to me.”

With a snort, Ruki pats Kyo on the top of his arm in pity. “The song isn’t supposed to be soulful or impacting Kyo. It’s just a steady beat and a nice rhythm.”

“Okay, then what is the point of even making this song?” Motioning to the screen where the audience is politely clapping along to the next song of the set. The dancing that was present in the first song seemed to have petered out and now the crowd seemed to just be participating just to keep the excitement from dying out. The band wasn’t that great if the only person moving was Ruki, and Kyo was certain the only reason he still kept up his stupid dancing was to spite him and his comments.

Sighing heavily, Ruki pauses the video to give Kyo a frustrated look.

“What?” Kyo defends because he knows that look. There wasn’t anything wrong with him just stating his opinion or, y’know, asking a simple question. “I don’t get it. If it doesn’t have any soul or purpose, then why listen to it at all?”

“Because people don’t need a story in all of their songs Kyo!” Ruki groans. “Sometimes they just want something to move to, something to lose themselves into. A beat. A rhythm. A simple song.”

“It’s generic,”

Planting his face in his hands for a moment of prayer – for patience, maybe wisdom to deal with his frustrating lover, anything – Ruki sucked in a deep, deep breath before turning to Kyo to try and explain. “Yes, it’s generic—“

“Undeniably generic,” Kyo butts in.

“So what? It’s a nice song, that’s all it needs to be.” Ruki defends.

For a moment Kyo just froze as he tried to think of a way to express how little he understood what Ruki was trying to get across. Why would anyone enjoy music like this? There was nothing to any of their songs, just a repetitive sound that could have easily been the backing to several better songs or a filler in a movie rather than its own composition. And yet Ruki is acting like Kyo’s personally offended him by not understating why he would enjoy it. How could _anyone_ stand to listen to this for longer than thirty seconds? It was dumb – crazy even.

“When would you ever listen to something like this?” Kyo questioned after Ruki had resumed his video and the… noise that was supposed to be music started blaring out of the speakers again.

“When you’re bored and don’t have anything else to do,” Ruki casually threw out, ignoring Kyo’s scrunched up face of disgust.

“Then why don’t you—“

“How about you just shut up already and let me watch my video?” Ruki huffed as he waved a hand in front of Kyo to motion him away. “You’re ruining the atmosphere,”

“What—I am not! This is not music!”

“Go play with your dolls or something.”

“They are not dolls. They are collectible action figures, you ungrateful brat.” Kyo snapped back but got up from the couch regardless. Anything to escape that dull and senseless racket that Ruki claimed was music.

“Whatever you say Kyo,” Ruki mocked. And just to punish him further for being such an old man – his words, not Kyo’s – Ruki forced his lover to collect their trash and dirty dishes and bring them to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Ruki!” Startling up from where he had been falling asleep against the armrest, Ruki snapped his eyes open to look further into the house. The faint light under the bathroom door the only indication he had to where Kyo had disappeared to after abandoning the dishes in the kitchen some time ago.

“What?” he yelled back, uninterested in leaving his spot on the couch now that he was settled in.

“Do we have any scissors?!”

Giving the bathroom door an odd look because the thought of Kyo with a pair of scissors in the bathroom was horrifying enough, Ruki yelled again, “Why do you want to know?”

Cracking open the bathroom door, Kyo slowly came forward with one of his dolls—action figures. Dangling from the wrist and shoulder joints were long, thin threads of glue? Yeah, probably glue trailing down and hanging off the character’s arm. “Oh, I didn’t actually mean for you to hide away in the bedroom with your toys.”

Glaring at Ruki, Kyo mocked a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Very funny. No—Seriously. Do we have any scissors? I accidentally knocked him off the shelf when I opened—“

“Kicked open,” Ruki interjected.

“—kicked open the bedroom door. Thankfully I’m a genius who always keeps super glue on hand, however, I can’t find the fucking scissors anywhere.” Kyo grumbled.

“Did you try the pair in the utility drawer?” Ruki suggested as he hung over the back of the couch. Watching as Kyo quickly scurried over to said drawer, yanking it open with far too much force, and roughing moving things aside until he unearthed the aforementioned scissors.

“Shit. These aren’t going to work,” Ruki heard Kyo mumble as he righted himself on the couch. “Do we have another pair that’s smaller? I can’t fit this under his arm.”

“We have some shears in the drawer under the bathroom sink—“ Immediately Kyo was disappearing back into the bathroom. “But I would rather you didn’t use those! Kyo!” Ruki shouted after the man.

No response. 

“Asshole,” Ruki affectionately muttered to himself. A quick buzz distracted him however as he turned his attention to his abandoned mobile. “What now…”

Back in the bathroom, with shears in hand and Ruki unaware, Kyo carefully measured the length of the hair extensions he’d laid out across the sink and began cutting. Sadly, he had to sacrifice one of his collectibles to make his story believable, but if this plan worked Kyo would consider it an even trade. After Ruki’s whole stunt with his notebook, Kyo had been wracking his brain for a way to get back at the younger man. While the spanking (and the amazing sex that followed) hadn’t been planned, it certainly wasn’t enough to deter Ruki from his once again making off with another of his notebooks. Not the same one, thankfully, but it was still frustrating having to wait weeks before Kyo could physically demand Ruki return his things.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure his current idea was going to work.

Taking the now four-inch long pieces of hair extension, Kyo meticulously started to brush, teasing, and curl each patch to resemble Ruki’s hairstyle as close as he could manage. Taking a peek out the door every so often to ensure Ruki wasn’t going to stand up suddenly and do something crazy, like come check on him or something. Finally, with the hair as close as he was going to get it Kyo took a deep breath. It was now or never.

God. He hoped this worked.

With the hair extensions in one hand and the shears in the other, Kyo quietly stepped up behind Ruki. Scooping up a lock of Ruki’s real hair, Kyo gave it just enough of a tug to catch Ruki’s notice before bringing the scissor down with a sharp, loud _snip_ and cutting the hair extension in his hair right in hair.

“Kyo!” Ruki practically screamed as he flew off the couch to turn and face his lover.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to the sight of what looked like his hair bunched up in Kyo’s fist and even more of it scattered across the back of the couch and the cushion he had been sitting on. A hand flying to the back of his head to try and locate the air where his hair was _missing_. Oh, my god…

“What—Kyo—Why—“ he floundered in both shock and rage.

“Uh, sorry. The scissors weren’t working so I thought I’d test them out to make sure they weren’t broken.” Kyo tried to say with a smile - tried being the keyword here.

“I’m going to kill you!” Leaping over the couch – yes, like actually leaping over the couch – Ruki flew at Kyo. Both hands raised to wring Kyo’s neck in a fit of rage as the older man squawked and fled down the hall. “Get back here, you asshole!”

“Wait! Ruki! It’s not what you think!” Kyo tried to explain, letting out a yelp of pain when Ruki clawed the back of his neck when he made a grab for Kyo’s shoulder. “WAIT! TIME OUT! IT WAS A JOKE!”

“OPEN THIS DOOR, KYO!!!” Ruki bellowed, a fist slamming into the wood of the bathroom door Kyo had slammed in his face and locked. “YOU CAN’T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!!”

Cowering on the other side of the door, Kyo tried to explain once more, “I told you it was just a joke—“

“YOU CUT MY FUCKING HAIR, KYO!!!”

“No, I didn’t—“ Whatever else he was going to say was drowning out by Ruki’s enraged howl as he slammed his fist into the door over and over. “I’m not messing around—here!!”

Desperate to calm the younger man down, Kyo snatched the plastic packet the hair extension came in and shoved it under the door. Hoping Ruki was somewhat listening to him, Kyo started to explain as quickly as he could, “I bought the hair yesterday. It was just a prank. I swear.”

Dead silence.

“Ruki?” Kyo asked, timid. “I swear. I would never cut your hair without your permission. It was just a stupid joke. Something to scare you for a moment before we both laugh it off.” Kind of like the awkward and broken laugh he tried to attempt just now.

“Open the door, Kyo.”

Okay, so he didn’t sound like he was still in a murderous rage, but Kyo wasn’t entirely sure he should trust how dead Ruki’s voice was. “Are you still going to kill me?”

“If you don’t open this door, I will.” Ruki hissed. And yeah, okay, that was more of what Kyo was expecting if he was honest with himself.

Seeing no other choice, Kyo slowly unlocked the door, only to nearly be shoved into the wall when the door swung inward unexpectedly. Not even glancing in Kyo’s directions, Ruki hurried over to the sink and picked up a large hand mirror, turning so his back faced the wall mirror, Ruki slowly and carefully checked over the back of his hair to ensure that nothing was cut or missing. Scared to move forward, Kyo quietly stood in the corner watching Ruki inspect his hair. When the younger man deemed everything safe and sound, he turned to give Kyo such a look of death.

“Ha ha,” Kyo laughed in trepidation, “Funny joke, right?”

Slapping the hand mirror harshly into Kyo’s chest, Ruki didn’t even blink at the older man’s groan of pain as he stated, “Try that again and it’ll be your balls that go missing next. Got it?”

“Yep. Totally got it.” Kyo snapped to agree.

With one last glare, Ruki stormed out of the bathroom and up the stairs. Presumably to their bedroom where Kyo had no doubt Ruki would lock him out of for the remainder of the night. With a long sigh, Kyo headed back to the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan to sweep off the hair that littered his bed for the night.

So much for getting back at Ruki tonight.


End file.
